nowmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Now That's What I Call Music! 73 (UK series)
20 July 2009 Play.com (UK) : Various - Now 73 : CD | Recorded = 2009 | Genre = Pop | Length = 155:25 (CD1 - 76:43 ; CD2 - 78:42) | Label = Sony Music EntertainmentEMI /Warner Music Group Virgin / UMG / | Reviews = *Allmusic class=album|id=r1623014|pure_url=yes}} link | Last album = Now That's What I Call Music! Vol. 72 (2009) | This album = Now That's What I Call Music! Vol. 73 (2009) | Next album = Now That's What I Call Music! Vol. 74 (2009) }} Now That's What I Call Music! 73 or Now! 73 is a double-disc compilation album which was released in Ireland on July 17, 2009, and in the United Kingdom on July 20. The album is the 73rd edition of the (UK) original series. It was released on CD & Digital Download formats Now 73 features eight songs which reached number one on the UK Singles Chart: "Poker Face", "Evacuate the Dancefloor", "When Love Takes Over", "I'm Not Alone", "Number 1", "Mama Do (Uh Oh, Uh Oh)", "Boom Boom Pow" and "Bonkers". This album also includes Akon and Chipmunk twice, as featuring artists and solo artists. Track listing Disc 1 # Lady Gaga : "Poker Face" # Cascada : "Evacuate the Dancefloor" # David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland : "When Love Takes Over" # Calvin Harris : "I'm Not Alone" # La Roux : " In for the kill" # Tinchy Stryder feat. N-Dubz : "Number 1" # A. R. Rahman & The Pussycat Dolls featuring Nicole Scherzinger : "Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" # Chipmunk feat. Emeli Sande : "Diamond Rings" # Lily Allen : "Not Fair" # Pixie Lott : "Mama Do (Uh Oh, Uh Oh)" # P!nk : "Please Don't Leave Me" # The Veronicas : "Untouched" # Katy Perry : "Waking Up in Vegas" # Girls Aloud : "Untouchable" # Agnes : "Release Me" # Freemasons featuring Sophie Ellis-Bextor : "Heartbreak (Make Me A Dancer)" # Alesha Dixon : "Let's Get Excited" # The Saturdays : "Work" # Take That : "Up All Night" # Britney Spears : "If U Seek Amy" # Jordin Sparks : "Battlefield" # Shontelle feat. Akon : "Stuck with Each Other" Disc 2 # Beyoncé : "Halo" # Daniel Merriweather : "Red" # Keri Hilson feat. Kanye West & Ne-Yo : "Knock You Down" # Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake : "Love Sex Magic" # The Black Eyed Peas : "Boom Boom Pow" # Soulja Boy Tell 'Em feat. Sammie : "Kiss Me Thru the Phone" # Akon feat. Kardinal Offishall & Colby O'Donis : "Beautiful" # Flo Rida feat. Wynter : "Sugar" # Ironik feat. Chipmunk & Elton John : "Tiny Dancer (Hold Me Closer)" # Pitbull : "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" # Dizzee Rascal & Armand Van Helden : "Bonkers" # The Prodigy : "Warrior's Dance" # 3OH!3 : "Don't Trust Me" # Kasabian : "Fire" # Florence + the Machine : "Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)" # Noisettes : "Never Forget You" # Little Boots : "New in Town" # James Morrison : "Please Don't Stop The Rain" # Paolo Nutini : "Candy" # Empire of the Sun : "We Are the People" # Deadmau5 & Kaskade : "I Remember" # Chicane : "Poppiholla" iTunes Bonus Music Videos # David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland : "When Love Takes Over" # Lily Allen : "Not Fair" # Soulja Boy Tell 'Em feat. Sammie : "Kiss Me Thru the Phone" # Keri Hilson feat. Kanye West & Ne-Yo : "Knock You Down" Mistakes in the booklet Four mistakes were made in the printed booklet accompanying the album: #It wrongly refers to Alesha Dixon's song as "Let's Get It Started" rather than the correct title "Let's Get Excited". #Shontelle's song "Stuck With Each Other" is listed incorrectly as "Stuck With You". #The song description for Keri Hilson's "Knock You Down" states that it is her first single as a solo artist, when in fact "Energy" was her first solo single. #It also states La Roux's "In For The Kill" as their debut single, when actually their debut single was "Quicksand". Changes from previous editions There are not any ringtones available for purchase on Now 73, making it the first in the series to have stopped showing ringtones since they started on Now 54. References External links *Official Website *Official T.V. Advert Category:2009 compilation albums Category:Now That's What I Call Music! albums (British series) Category:Double compilation albums Category:Sony Music Entertainment compilation albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums Category:Universal Music Group compilation albums